This study seeks to examine the effect of age and performance status in treatment choices and medical and psycho-social responses to interventions for elderly cancer patients. Analyses will be conducted through a prospective study of newly diagnosed lung, breast and colorectal cancer patients identified through hospital pathology offices, tumor boards, and surgeons's offices over a 12 month intake period. The sample population is projected at 800 patients. Treatment response will be analyzed in terms of survival, recurrence, morbidity and toxicity through the comparison of aged and non-aged cancer patients (controlling for stage at diagnosis, age, sex, and marital status), exposed to similar therapies. A subset of the population receiving chemotherapy, surgery and radiation therapy will be drawn and interviewed twice during the 12 month period. Treatment responses will be assessed with respect to performance status, mood state, mental status, pain and symptoms and social support. Outcome will be assessed on the basis of patient record reviews over a 12 month period and for the subsample on the basis of interviews conducted 12 months following diagnosis. The analysis will use case-control comparisons as well as multivariate analyses to examine whether chronological as opposed to functional age affects cancer management and choices.